healing
by animeismysport
Summary: Kagami gets hurt during a basketball game and Aomine has to take him to the hospital. Just a story of their love first starting out and taking care of each other. Kagami and Aomine are sorta OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Kagami was doing everything he could to raise the score. 22-14. He knew that coach would be disappointed if they lost this. They've come this far, they can't lose now. There were 5 seconds left in the 3rd quarter of the game. "Kagami," Kuroko swiftly calls out. Kagami grabs the ball and as he goes up to make a shot, a player apparently had other plans for him.

Kagami didn't even see him come right in front of him. The other player slammed the ball down, along with Kagami, causing him to fall right on his ankle. Kagami swears that everyone in the stands heard the giant crackle that came from his ankle. He was in udder shock as the odd sensation to throw up came to him. Still in shock he turned around trying to act like everything was fine. In one squeaky yelp he fell to the floor grabbing his ankle in extreme pain. Desperately trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall he lay there on the floor awestruck. Everyone in the crowd went dead silent. They were surprised that a man of his build and height could actually be brought down, even if the player was larger than him. Kuroko turned his head to the crowd searching for a certain navy hair teen. With no luck to find him, Kuroko came rushing to Kagami. "Kagami, Kagami, look at me!" kuroko yelled. His voiced practically echoed of the stadium wall as the audience watched in terror as the fiery red head cried. Not even actual crying but more like a continuous rant of the word ow. The one and only Aomine Daiki ran on the court despite the yelling from the referees to leave. "if you wanna carry on with your game I suggest you let him take him of the court." Shouted Riko with her stubborn attitude fully charged 100%. "Hey bakagami snap out of it!" Aomine shouted, but only the endless painful cries of never ending high pitch and voice cracked "ow ow ow ow" was his response. Kuroko and Aomine looked at each other, never seeing their best friend or rival this way. Kagami would never ever cry. They have never seen him this way. Aomine finally lost the tough guy act and gently picked up his _rival_ and walked off the court with him. Riko subbed in another player and rushed to Kagami who Aomine had set on a chair and backed away. The tears were like a waterfall which surprised her very much, "kagami on a scale of 1-10 how much pain are we dealing with?" she asked in a demanding and stern voice. "Im sorry coach. Im so sorry." Kagami rocked back and forth holding his foot. Riko looked at Aomine, "can you take him to the hospital?" she asked him. Aomine looked at the red head. He must've been in some serious pain and even though Aomine hated him, He couldn't say no to the crying red head. Aomine put his arm around the shorter male and took him out of the stadium.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was very awkward considering they were rivals. "can you shut up and quit cry already you can't break an ankle in fucking basketball shoes you little wimp." Aomine snapped. He mentally cringed as he said that because Kagami now looked more emotionally hurt than physical. Kagami hated this and scooted as far away from him as possible. He tried to stay quiet but the pain he was experiencing right now did not want him to stay quiet. He let out a tiny hiccup and sniffed as one tiny tear drop fell off his cheek and on to his hand currently gripping his shorts. Aomine looked at him from the corner of his eye, _dammit, why do I have to be such an asshole to him. I just don't wanna see this beautiful man sitting here crying._ Aomine thought to himself. He had slowly started to fall in love with Kagami when he first met him. He made Aomine wanna keep playing basketball. He always looked forward to one on one matches with him. But he always seemed to ruin the chances of anything happening with his mouth. He was taken out of his thoughts when kagami quietly asked, "why are you here with me when you could be watching the game with Momoi?" Aomine thought about what to say next. "you're hurt right?" Aomine asked. It seemed obvious to kagami so he replied with a nod of his head. "well then its not a waste of my time." Kagami looked out the window. He thought to himself, _is that his way of apologizing for snapping at me earlier?_ Finally the car came to a stop. Daiki went out his door and opened kagami's for him. Kagami stared at Aomine in shock. Why was he being so nice to him now?

They walked to the front desk to sign in. The nurse at the front desk asked him, "Do you have a parent or someone related to you that can give me your insurance baby." She asked sweetly noticing he was in a lot of pain. Kagami straightened himself up standing on one foot and leaning on the counter. Then the question surfaced to him. "Oh yeah sorry I have my insurance card right here," he said handing it to the nurse with a sweet smiling face through all the pain. Aomine couldn't help but grin as well. Just the fact that Kagami is crying but can still be respectful and polite to others just proved how much he loved him.

After all the paper work was filled out Kagami was told to sit in the waiting room for his turn. Aomine sat in the seat next to Kagami. In shock he looked up at the taller man. "why are you here? You can go home now I'll be okay!" he said shaking his hands trying to reassure him. Aomine looked at him and slowly wiped the tears from his check with his thumbs cupping his soft face in his hands, "I don't want to leave you here crying all by yourself" he said in an actual quiet soft voice which confused Kagami. Either way it still made him blush a deep shade of red as he turned away.

After a brief moment of silence, Aomine started a conversation. "I didn't expect _you_ to carry your own insurance card around with you Bakagami." "Well where else am I supposed to put it during games." He sniffed. "I don't know I just leave that to my mom or dad. I don't even think I would remember to bring my insurance card." Aomine snorted. "yeah well, when you have a life like me you carry one." Kagami said quietly like he was trying to end the conversation. "what do you mean life like yours, I play basketball to im just smart and cautious." He smirked trying to start an argument. "that's not what I meant," kagami whispered. "Oh well what did you mean then?" he asked. ''it's not important." Aomine clicked his tongue and turned his head the opposite direction.

They called Kagami's name and he went back here for around thirty minutes when a doctor walked out "Hi are you a friend of kagami's?'' he asked. Aomine nodded his head. The doctor motioned for him to come into the room he was in.

He walked in to see a very teary eyed Kagami. Aomine looked away from him because it was to much cuteness to handle. "He needs to give his parents a call about the surgery that we have to do on his ankle." The doctor said. "k so Baka just give him your moms number" Aomine said putting one hand on his hip. Kagami looked down and didn't speak. "HEY IDIOT WE NEED YOUR MOM OR DADS NUMBER NOW" Aomine yelled. The nurse and doctor in the room left saying they needed some time. "Kagami are you stupid or something call you mother or-" Aomine was interrupted by a shaky voice "My dad hates me and refuses to talk to me" Kagami states plainly. "Alright then call your mo-" cut off again "She died in a car accident when I was 6." The room went silent, Aomine didn't know what to say. "Well we need to call your dad Kagami" he said in a soft voice. "No he will get mad if I call him… He hates me" kagami said covering his mouth so he wouldn't cry loudly. Aomine felt guilty for yelling at kagami now. "So that's why you always carry your own insurance card huh?" He said walking closer to kagami. He pulled a stool next his bed and grabbed the hand that Kagami had free. Kagami looked at Aomine surprised. "hey we can do it together, K?" Aomine said in a soothing voice squeezing Kagami's hand ever so lightly. Aomine grabbed Kagami's phone and handed it to him. He put the phone up to his ear and stared at Aomine. Aomine sqeezed his hand again to reassure him , and gave him a soft smile. "H-hi dad… yea its me… I got hurt at my game and I need to get a surgery" Kagami's eyes widened and Aomine looked at him more nervous than before. _What if Im not doing the right thing by letting him call his dad. Maybe they shouldn't be talking. Oh god Kagami's gonna hate me after this._ Aomine thought. "y-you watch my games?... I… you never told me you cared about basketball." Kagami started crying full on sobs but never once let go of Aomine's hand. Aomine looked up from the stool at kagami smiling. He knew he did the right thing now. "ok… Thank you…. I-I love you too." Kagami hung up and looked at Aomine. "Good job." Aomine said hugging Kagami and kissing his head. "thank you so much Daiki" Kagami said. Hearing his first name said, Aomine looked down at Kagami. Their eyes locked on each other. "Kagami, I love you so much" Aomine said. Kagami looked up at him a little shocked. "I love you too Aomine". Tears filled Aomine's eyes as he finally heard the sacred words come from Kagami's mouth. He leaned down and kissed Kagami. Kagami soon kissed back and opened his mouth for entrance. Aomine explored Kagami's mouth taking in everything. He received the most beautiful moan from Kagami. They pulled back from lack of oxygen. The doctors walked in as soon as they stopped. Luckily nobody saw. "alright Kagami we can start your surgery now." He said happily. Aomine hugged him tightly and left the room. He smiled and called Kuroko.

"you were right" Aomine started "he would love a jerk like me" he says as he sits in the waiting room for his new lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine met up with Kagami's team in the waiting room. "how is he?' "what happened?" All the questions were thrown at Aomine and he didn't have time to answer then. One question from Kuroko of course zipped everyones mouth shut. "So you finally told him you loved him?" Aomine blushed and smiled as everyone else smiled at him. Everyone had known that Aomine liked Kagami. The only one on their team that couldn't figure it out was the idiot he was in love with. He explained to them that he needed surgery on his ankle. "I think it's a severe fracture or something because they told me he has to wear a boot for like eight weeks" Aomine said. "So he probably wont play in the rest of the games" Kuroko stated plainly. Riko sighed, "well lets get going boys, leave Aomine to take care of him" she said patting the boy backs. "wait did you win?" he asked as they walked out. "The guy that hurt Kagami fouled out and we played our best for Kagami." Someone said. "Thanks to Kagami, we won." Another said. Aomine smiled and sat back down continuing to wait for Kagami.

The doctor walked out and told Aomine that the surgery was successful. "you can sleep here if you need to considering how late it is, I recommend you stay here." The doctor said. "Kagami is sleeping now, we drugged him up with pain killers to keep him from feeling anything to bad when he wakes up, but you can still go in there if you want, theres a couch near his bed." With that the doctor walked off. Aomine walked into the room. He pulled up a stool again and admired Kagami's sleeping figure. He looked less mad when he slept and Aomine liked it. He rubbed his fingers through Kagami's surprisingly soft red locks. Kagami moved his head a little as he slept so Aomine pulled his hand away. Aomine looked on now focusin at how vulnerable Kagami looked when he slept. His shoulders slouched making him look small and he had a smile on his lips as he slowly breathed through his nose. Kagami rolled his body to the side that Aomine was on. Aomine smiled and layed his head on top of Kagami's sholder. He fell asleep still holding Kagami's hand just like before he had his surgery.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami got to go home today and he was very drugged up.

"K I'm gonna take you home now" Aomine said pulling Kagami away from the front desk. Kagami had been staring at the same flower pen for ten minutes.

'Wait but why... How did you get this... How can a flower be writing?" Kagami said looking a the pen in confusion.

Aomine grabbed the shorter males hand a pulled him away while thanking the nurse.

Kagami had fractured his ankle and didn't need crutches. He just wore a boot which one jean leg was tucked into.

Kagami looked at Aomines hand that was holding his. He tripped a little and grabbed onto Aomine's arm to catch himself from falling. "Oh sorry I forgot you were hurt" Aomine said slowing his walking.

When they got to the car Kagami looked at Aomine confused and a little angry looking.

"Uh, what" Aomine said looking around and starting the car.

"I have a question for you" Kagami said in a pouting tone.

"Okay what" Aomine said smiling and starting to drive

"Are we boyfriend and... Kagami now" Kagami said confused on what he was called in a relationship

Aomine laugh. "well I want to be like that. I want you to be my boyfriend. Do you want that?"

Kagami looked at Aomine "am I on drugs" he yelled looking at his hands.

"Yes the doc-"

'"Woah woah woah I cant do drugs those are bad for you" Kagami said grabbing his fluffy locks.

"No the ones you are on are from the doctor and they are taking the pain-"

"ALL DRUGS ARE BAD FOR YOU" Kagami said looking out the window

"No Kagami are you dumb?" Aomine said looking at him at a stop light

"No but apparently I'm on drugs that I didn't want to take" Kagami said shaking his head

"No oh my gosh your an idiot" Aomine said shaking his head with Kagami.

Kagami laid his head on the window and said "I don't get to play basketball for the rest of the season ya know"

"Yeah. My seasons already over cause we lost so don't worry about it." Aomine said coming to a stop in front of Kagami's apartment. "Kagami texts me when your not on drugs"

"Ok" Kagami said wobbling out of the car and limping to his apartment

"Hey can you walk?" Aomine yelled through the side door.

"Yeah my boots just really heavy" Kagami said turning to look at him.

Aomine looked at Kagami who was rolling up the sleeve on his red sweater.

"Hey Kagami" Aomine yelled rolling down the window

"What" He yelled back

"I love you~" Aomine ylled

"Love you too" Kagami said waving and turning around once his sleeve was fixed.

Aomine drove away replaying that scene in his head with a smile on his face.

Kagami went into his house and into his room flopping on his bed and stacking pillows to put his foot on top of.

"Siri do doctors give you drugs to help you or kill you" Kagami asked.

"Sorry I'm not sure I understand" an electronic voice said back

Kagami sighed and rolled on his side.

To: Aomine

 _I hate siri._

Kagami texted him before falling asleep.


End file.
